


Баки (Отставка)

by Red_Sally



Series: Сержант и его последствия [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Баки (Отставка)

\- Я думал, сдохну, - признается Брок как-то утром, в тишине, нарушаемой только шелестом страниц.

Он правда так и думал.  
Их брали удивительно аккуратно. Капкан был расставлен по всем правилам, и Брок поначалу ещё удивлялся, как это его не пристрелили сразу, издалека: мало того что без сыворотки, так ещё и перебежчика. Перебежчиков нельзя оставлять в живых, это Броку известно. Даже слегка недобитых. Потом до него дошло: хоть они и вместе пошли на это дело, и попались вместе, вписавшись друг за друга, но дело не в нем как таковом, он им вообще не нужен. Как и Барнс, на которого больше не действуют коды.  
Добраться хотели до Роджерса.  
Стива они с Барнсом не видели с тех пор как попались. Брок был почти уверен: как раз Стиву-то их показывали регулярно. И когда морили голодом, и когда били, и когда они потом отлеживались, по очереди, до следующего сеанса. Камер он не видел, но это ничего не значило. Они ждали, когда Стив сломается. Чего проще: смотри себе, и пока не начнёшь хорошо себя вести, твои дружки будут страдать. Брок делал так не раз и не два. Стиву обещали прекратить все это. Конечно, обещали. И прекратили бы. Жить им с Барнсом оставалось ровно до того момента, пока Стив не устанет смотреть, как с ними играют.  
Некоторым идеям лучше так и оставаться идеями. Брок пришел к этому выводу, когда понял, что внутренние часы дали сбой и что он понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени. Сколько времени они торчали там, в темноте, в тишине и холоде и только благодаря боли в рёбрах помнили, что у них есть тела. Тело хочет жрать. Согреться, выбраться - и желательно не сдохнуть ни по дороге, ни в ее конце. Для Брока этот нехитрый набор желаний означал, что он еще жив. Что все они живы.  
Под ладонь попадались вместе со ссадинами уже знакомые отметины: точечные ожоги. Но Барнс держался. А Брок сперва до усрачки боялся, что его продолжат пытать - вот так, напоказ, зрелищно и с азартом. Потом - боялся, что их обоих устанут пытать раньше, чем подоспеет помощь.  
Исход был ясен с тех пор, как они стали копать под Росса, копать под белобрысую суку и ее начальство, способное обставить Тони Старка. С тех пор, как начали разматывать клубок и поняли, как глубоко и далеко тянутся ниточки.  
В ад они тянулись. ГИДРА плавала на поверхности, и сковырнув ее, они рано обрадовались, думал Брок, очень рано. Может быть, все это правда. Может, мир и впрямь такая задница, что заслужил на свою голову всю эту погань, одержимую властью и всесилием и способную перемолоть любое противодействие.  
Но Стив не заслужил такого. Это Брок знал точно. И Барнс не заслужил.  
Брок говорил с ним там. Говорил, что их найдут. Что их вытащат. Их вытаскивали из ям и поглубже. И сами они забирались в такие места, что нынешнее - просто мелкая неприятность. Он знал, что врет. И Барнс знал. Но в свой черед тоже молол языком, не затыкаясь, и тогда Брок слушал - и боль как будто утихала, прежде чем наступало время меняться.

Помощь пришла как раз во время его допроса. Хотя какой нахер допрос, его топили в мутной воде, и пока сознание было при нем, он, выныривая, видел красный глазок камеры. Можно было ничего не говорить, ни в чем не сознаваться, ни о чем не просить. Маячившие в полумраке лица смешивались в одно - и все-таки он заметил среди них знакомое.  
И сказать, что он охуел, значит ничего не сказать.  
Он слабо помнит, как рванулся на это лицо. Как вдруг за стенами со всех сторон раздался грохот, точно прямо по головам поскакала кавалерия, и палачи задергались, ослабили хватку, а Брок рванулся, хреново соображая, что делает, оттолкнувшись от пола связанными ногами и руками, бросил себя вперед, по-звериному метя зубами в горло. Белое лицо метнулось вверх и в сторону. Загремели выстрелы - свои и чужие, в уши ввинтился сквозь грохот крови рев музыки, и Брок повалился на пол, под ноги бегущим, сплевывая кровь изо рта: то ли свою, то ли чужую.  
Потом его вздернули на ноги, и в освободившиеся ладони лег “Глок-19”, а у плеча сомкнулась железная клешня, и в ответ на вопрос: “Где они?” - Брок мотнул головой в ту сторону, откуда его привели.  
Прошло еще какое-то время, прежде чем он понял, что вокруг уже не полуподвал, а сумрачный грузовой отсек джета; облегчение от удавшегося побега уступало место навалившейся усталости. Брок помотал головой, бросил взгляд на носилки - там неподвижно лежал Стив - и его шатнуло. Он повалился мимо кресла, Барнс, успевший сесть в соседнее, глянул на него и мгновенно, так, что у Брока глаза начало ломить, побелел.  
\- Рамлоу!  
Брок оперся спиной о чьи-то колени. Его подхватили, кто-то выматерился еле слышно сквозь шум двигателей.  
\- Заткнись, - попросил Брок сам не зная кого именно, но Барнс уже был рядом, окликая, как глухого, громче и громче.  
\- Рамлоу! Блядь, Рамлоу!  
Кончился Рамлоу, подумал Брок, запоздало понимая, что в нем успели понаделать лишних дырок. Он попытался разглядеть, не черная ли кровь, и не смог, но что-то ему подсказывало, что да, черная. А значит, дело дрянь. Был Рамлоу, да весь вышел.  
Лицо Барнса нависло сверху, испуганное и совсем детское, он смотрел то на Брока, то на Стива, и огромные глаза мокро блестели.  
\- Только посмей мне тут сдохнуть, - прошипел он. - Только, мать твою так, посмей...  
Брок улыбнулся и, кажется, в первый раз в жизни позвал его:  
\- Баки.  
Звучало непривычно. Тот заморгал и умолк. Брок захихикал.  
\- Я же тебе сказал, что нас вытащат...  
А потом стало темно.

 

***  
Они забрали его из госпиталя, странно притихшие. Стив оброс и явно не брился пару дней, и походил на железного дровосека. И от всей его кукольной гладкости, и так-то изрядно поцарапанной за последние полгода, теперь не осталось и следа. Что-то с ним сотворили, что сделало его почти до жути похожим на Баки, когда тот перестает следить за лицом. Можно только надеяться, что ничего непоправимого.  
А у Баки по-прежнему глаза были как тогда. Огромные и темные, и смотрел он на них обоих, как на сраное чудо. Не моргая. Вырулил с парковки медленно, аккуратно - и неотрывно пялился в зеркало.  
\- За дорогой следи, - посоветовал ему Брок.  
Стив вздрогнул. Баки моргнул и остаток пути то и дело косился через плечо, но совету последовал. На заднем сиденье Брок сжал ладонью колено Стива.  
\- Ты как, - спросил шепотом. Барнс все равно слышал, но да и черт с ним.  
Стив молча накрыл ладонь Брока своей.

Стив пришел в себя через месяц. Достаточно долго, чтобы пронять успело всех.  
Броку повезло в том, что сам он провалялся в коме пять недель, и все плохие дни прошли мимо него.  
У него плохих дней теперь не бывает. Даже то, что не он, а Старк добил сволочь, ломавшую Стива, вызывает у него только досаду. В остальном он счастлив. Он дома. На боку поверх старых шрамов выделяются свежие: красные, натянутые и блестящие. Наглядное свидетельство того, что Брок Рамлоу - ебнутый на всю башку чертов сукин сын, готовый кинуться в пекло и под пули, несмотря ни на возраст и опыт, ни на чины и звания. Все лишь бы не потерять тех, с кем он привык трахаться всласть за последние четыре года.  
Лишь бы не потерять этих двоих.  
Никто не говорит о том, надолго ли затянется их совместный отпуск. Они все вроде твердо стоят на ногах и не торопятся на тот свет, но ни звонков, ни срочных сообщений, ни внезапных визитов нет: день, два, три…  
Все тихо. Как будто их троих отпустили, и молчаливая увольнительная будет длиться без конца, хотя прошение об отставке никто не подавал и не подписывал. Как будто все и так понятно и с прошением, и с отставкой, все уже решено, после такого дорога обратно в поле заказана. И они так и будут теперь всю жизнь - ходить друг за другом, инстинктивно, неосознанно стараясь держать каждый остальных в поле зрения, коситься на окна, прислушиваться к звукам за стенами, запираться на все замки - и не то чтобы Брок помнил время, когда спал без ножа под подушкой, но три ножа, два пистолета, шокер и удавка - это все-таки перебор, когда кровать под это всего одна.  
Вечерами они не сговариваясь сплетаются в тесный клубок и спят, как голые щенки у матери под брюхом. Просыпается один - просыпаются все. Стив судорожно сгребает Брока и Баки, прижимая к себе, сонным шепотом прося прощения, и его не заткнешь, хотя кому, как не ему, понимать, что никто никого не подставлял намеренно. Баки в панике ищет их руки, хватает, тянет к лицу, и хоть до утра ему повторяй, что все дерьмо ему приснилось, что все выжили и вовсе он не остался один. Брок...  
Брок понятия не имеет, как все это разгребать.  
Но сейчас Стив поднимает голову от книги. Баки дожевывает бутерброд и тоже замирает, глядя в упор. Они оба смотрят на него так, словно он что-то знает лучше них. И они так близко, они так живы сейчас, что Брока точно что-то дергает за язык. Иначе никак не объяснить то, что он продолжает:  
\- Когда валялся там в джете. Ты, - говорит он Стиву, - тоже был в полной заднице. Ты бы себя видел. Со всеми этими железками и трубками. Как будто не просто сдох, а уже давно, и какая-то тварь вообразила, что из тебя выйдет отличное чучело… но мне даже в голову не пришло, что ты не выкарабкаешься. А у меня вся жизнь прошла перед глазами. Армия. ГИДРА...  
Баки молча подходит и обнимает его. Брок смотрит на Стива, а тот глядит в ответ.  
\- Вы двое, - говорит Брок. - Ты на первом этаже, а этот говнюк - на минус первом.  
Они молчат.  
\- Барнс, - Брок облизывается. - С моим ножом. Когда я в первый раз тебя увидел, думал, меня начальство так наказывает. Подсунули мне безмозглую куклу, которой придётся сопли подтирать вместо того чтобы воевать. Ты бы знал, как я охуел, когда понял, что ты учишься. Что у тебя получается, и что мозги у тебя на месте. Сильнее охуел, наверно, только когда ты меня завалил в спортзале.  
Стив сидит очень неподвижно.  
\- Чуть не в тот же день, как ты, - кивает ему Брок, - придушил меня в лифте. Я себе хрен до мозолей стер, пока дрочил на тебя - на тебя весь отряд дрочил, даже парочка женатых, знаешь, как это бывает, когда попадается кто-то такой правильный, правый, чистый, и хочется замарать, и не выходит... У меня от одного слова “Кэп” башку сносило. И до этого, и после. Где мне было знать, что я сорву такой куш и заполучу вас обоих…  
\- Думаешь, сорвал куш, Рамлоу? - ворчит Барнс, по-прежнему обнимая, только теперь его руки водят не по спине и плечам, а по пояснице и заднице, тискают и мнут, и, глядя через его плечо на Стива, Брок неудержимо млеет.  
\- Думаю, - он облизывает губы. - Только иногда все начинает бесить. Когда вы нарываетесь. Тогда думаю - отодрать бы обоих так, чтобы могли только лежать и только мордой вниз. И хоть часок никуда не лезли…  
Баки весело хмыкает ему в ухо.  
\- Знаешь, как мне хотелось трахнуть тебя, еще после больницы, когда ты притащился ко мне. Чистенький, радостный, сытый, в пидорском свитерочке. Я думал - добьёшь. Думал, не рассказать ли тебе, как вы перед глазами стояли оба. Убил бы к чертям. Стоило заснуть - и вы тут как тут. Живые. Ты живой, и все к тебе вернулось, даже то, что напрочь зачистили. Сладенький Баки. И что теперь ты его ебешь, как меня. Только…  
Баки с силой сжимает обеими ладонями зад Брока, приподнимая его.  
\- Только что? - хрипло спрашивает Стив.  
Брок качает головой, и Баки прикусывает его кадык.  
\- Только все не то. Все мало. Когда ты оставлял меня с ним одного... - дыхание сбивается. Баки притискивает крепко, трется стояком, возит мокрым ртом по шее, и соображать удается все хуже, а язык развязывается все сильнее, куда там пентоталу… - У меня мозги искрили. Отсасывал ему, как никому и никогда, подставлялся, как течная сука, а хотелось перегнуть через спинку дивана и выебать так, чтоб даже стонать не мог. Но чтоб обязательно при тебе. - Проклятье. Взгляд Стива темнеет. У Брока перед глазами темнеет тоже - настолько ощутимо Баки заводится от того, что он несет. - Чтобы ты полюбовался. Посмотрел, как у него лицо горит, когда он кончает. И ресницы мокрые. Послушал, как он орет подо мной, вряд ли тише, чем на мне... Не все же мне на вас слюни пускать. Ты слышал?  
Стив кивает.  
\- А как ты скулишь, когда он тебя нагибает, господи, Стив, это же чертово звуковое оружие, а ты помнишь, как его обкатывали в ЩИТе, а мы с тобой метались по квартире, как две безголовых курицы. И ты не смотрел на меня лишний раз. А я бы дал тебе прямо там. В вашей спаленке, где ты сначала лупил грушу, а потом выбивал из меня дерьмо в последний день. Ты, вы... Вас обоих надо…  
Что надо, Брок сказать не успевает. Стив оказывается рядом в два шага, и вдвоем с Баки они волокут его в спальню, окончательно оторвав от пола.  
Брок не возражает. Ни когда Баки швыряет его на неубранную кровать, ни когда Стив сдирает с него штаны и гирей падает сверху, увлекая Баки за собой, и они принимаются то за него, то друг за друга - лижутся как оголодавшие, обнимают, оставляя синяки и тут же спохватываясь, гладя ласково, тормоша мягко, только чтобы через секунду, забывшись, снова вцепиться до кровоподтека.  
\- Никогда не устану от этого, - выдыхает Брок, тиская их обоих разом сквозь штаны, оба уже наизготовку, рукам горячо, и хочется расстелиться под обоими, но до этого еще дойдет. А пока… - Вы двое, гребаный порнокошмар, Стив, иди сюда, я тебя вылижу. Всего. С ног до головы. Сними это, черт бы тебя побрал. Вот так. До меня только на днях дошло, что самое охуенное в тебе - не задница.  
Баки фыркает Броку в шею, проводит смазанными пальцами между ягодиц, и Брок оттопыривает зад, открывается ему.  
\- Уши, - сознается он. - У тебя уши горят, когда у тебя встает, они, блядь, как два сигнальных фонаря… - он тянется вперед и вверх, Стив ошалело смотрит на него и в самом деле подставляет ухо. Брок сосет горячую мочку, подается на пальцы Баки и хрипит, когда Стив начинает легонько ему подрачивать.  
Обещание он выполняет. Шея ниже линии роста бороды у Стива такая же слегка солоноватая, как и всегда, и пройтись языком по дрожащему кадыку - все так же хорошо. Это не изменилось. И тот неизменно тихо постанывает под Броком, когда он добирается до груди, прикусывает соски, ловит на язык уже затягивающиеся - ну еще бы, сыворотке и не такое под силу - росчерки, оставленные на недолгую, но паршивую память. Новые линии знакомого тела - жесткие и резкие. Стив не исхудал - но как будто истончился. Это зудит в голове неуемным беспокойством, Брок злится сам на себя и впивается зубами поверх этих шрамов, оставляет собственный след. И еще один. И спускается ниже, засасывая и кусая, пока Баки разрабатывает его под себя, наблюдая и одобрительно ворча.  
\- А тут все по-прежнему, - хрипло замечает Брок, проводя ладонью по члену. Трется щекой о головку. - Тут все как надо, а, Роджерс? Скучал по мне? Я по тебе - очень...  
Уши вспыхивают еще ярче, Стив сдавленно матерится сквозь зубы.  
\- Рот бы тебе с мылом вымыть, - качает головой Брок.  
\- Попозже, - говорит Стив и толкает его на Баки.  
Тот вынимает пальцы и вставляет сразу почти на всю длину, заставляя Брока задохнуться. Тут же замирает, шумно дыша в затылок:  
\- Нормально?  
\- Катись ты… - успевает сказать Брок, а потом Стив обнимает его за бедра, целует, мать его, целует под головкой и берет в рот.  
\- Блядь, - Брок сказал бы что-нибудь еще, но какое-то время он не может говорить вообще.  
Потом его снова прорывает.  
\- Когда-нибудь я сдохну прямо под вами. Может, не сегодня, но скоро. Роджерс, кто бы мог подумать, как здорово сосет хуи Капитан Америка. Хочу, чтобы ты делал это всегда. Хочу расписать тебе физиономию спермой… Хочу… Хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня вдвоем. После того как Баки как следует растянет меня под вас обоих. Можно даже левой. Правда, можно. Барнс, ты слышал? Вы выебете меня вместе. Будет здорово. Только вставляйте осторожно, ваши игрушки и по отдельности тот еще опыт, а уж разом… Но я хочу. Потом можете делать что хотите... Соси, не отвлекайся, не...  
Баки сбивается. Броку кажется, что он слышит смех, потом металлическая ладонь ложится ему на шею. Именно так, как он любит больше всего. Тяжелым холодком, злым намеком. Но это хорошая злость. Голова начинает кружиться, зато в паху все горит. Темп нарастает. Стив открывает рот шире, впускает глубже, Брок въезжает ему едва ли не в горло и чувствует, как приближается разрядка. Еще пара минут - и у него не останется никаких шансов.  
\- Тебе смешно? - задыхаясь, спрашивает он у Баки. - Будешь веселиться, когда я сам тебе засажу. Буду трахать тебя, поставив мордой к зеркалу, дрочить тебе и лизать плечо. У самого стыка, над ключицей. Там такая кожа. На вкус как яблоко с ножа…  
Пальцы Стива сжимаются у Брока на бедрах, наверняка оставляя четкие черные синяки: по пять с каждой стороны.  
\- Ты ебнутый, Рамлоу, - рычит Баки, вбиваясь в Брока с такой яростью, что это почти больно. Это охуенно. Брок забывает, что еще хотел сказать, и надсадно воет, пытаясь не навернуться с ходящей ходуном кровати, слепо хватаясь руками за спинку, загребая воздух, скользя неловкими пальцами по плечам и шее Стива, который, похоже, намерен ему мозги через член высосать. - Ты ебнутый на всю башку...  
Стив отстраняется в тот самый момент, когда Баки меняет ритм, и резкие глубокие толчки становятся мелкими и частыми. Он все еще твердый внутри, но по заднице и по внутренней стороне бедер у Брока течет. По члену ласково скользит язык, Брок видит этот язык, эти розовые губы и закрытые глаза Стива, слипшиеся темные ресницы, Баки лижет ему загривок, и его выламывает оргазмом, и только то, что они держат его вдвоём, не даёт ему улететь нахрен.  
За Роджерса они с Баки берутся уже вместе. Вытрахав Брока наизнанку, Баки отсасывает Стиву с почти ленивой нежностью, а Брок ложится рядом и снова добирается до твердых розовых сосков. Через полминуты тот кончает с тихим тонким стоном - кончает долго, пластаясь по постели, закрыв глаза и слепо вскидывая бедра. Брок кусает его напоследок, заставляя вскрикнуть, и Баки за его плечом все-таки смеется в открытую.  
После Брок укладывается между ними, наскоро обтерев простыней, Баки притирается потным боком и обхватывает поперек живота, а под головой оказывается грудь Стива, и прежде чем вырубиться, Брок успевает подумать:  
“И я вас. И я вас тоже, ребятки”.


End file.
